tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Jamison Collins
| aliases = | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Edward Collins (father); Laura Collins (mother); Nora Collins (sister); Judith Collins (aunt); Carl Collins (uncle); Quentin Collins (uncle); Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (daughter); Roger Collins (son); Carolyn Stoddard; David Collins (grandson/half-brother) | status = | born = 1885 | died = 194? | 1st appearance = Episode 702 | final appearance = Episode 839 | actor = David Henesy }} Jamison Collins is a supporting character featured in the 1966-1971 ABC Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Played by actor David Henesy, he was introduced in episode 702 and made 35 appearances in the series in total. Overview Jamison Collins was a member of the wealthy Collins family of Collinsport, Maine and lived at the Great House at Collinwood during the late 19th century and early 20th century. Jamison was the son of Edward Collins and Laura Collins. He had a sister named Nora Collins. He was closest to his uncle Quentin Collins however, who regarded Jamison like a son. As an adult, Jamison wed and gave birth to the modern Collins family. He is the father of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard and Roger Collins and the grandfather of Carolyn Stoddard and David Collins. Biography Although Jamison was the son of Edward Collins, he actually favored his young uncle, Quentin. He looked to Quentin as both a father figure and a friend, and was willing to do nearly anything Quentin asked of him. Jamison was very distraught when Quentin left Collinwood in 1896. A year later, Quentin returned and brought Jamison a gift - a toy sailing vessel. Jamison's aunt, Judith Collins, did not have a good relationship with her brother at all and wanted him to leave Collinwood. She knew that if Jamison wanted him to leave, he would agree to go. She tried to manipulate Jamison into asking Quentin to go, but Jamison refused. Dark Shadows: 702 An insane Dirk Wilkins met up with Jamison at the Collinwood caretaker's cottage and told him about Barnabas Collins and the secret he kept in the basement of the Old House. Dark Shadows: 769 Jamison sneaked in there on his own and discovered Barnabas' coffin. Running back to Collinwood, he told his father that Barnabas was a vampire. Edward humored the boy and went to the Old House to investigate Jamison's accusations. Barnabas however, took measures to keep his secret from him. Dark Shadows: 770 Notes & Trivia * * Like many of the cast members from Dark Shadows, actor David Henesy played multiple roles on the series. He is best known for playing the part of David Collins. Henesy has also played young Daniel Collins and Tad Collins. * Actor David Selby, best known for playing Quentin Collins, named his son Jamison after Jamison Collins. Jamison Selby was the writer and producer of the Dark Shadows: Return to Collinwood audio drama. * In 1968, the ghost of Quentin Collins tried to possess the spirits of young David Collins and Amy Jennings. He made David begin referring to himself as Jamison. * The exact year of Jamison Collins' death is unclear, but it is believed that he died some time in the 1940s, possibly before the birth of Carolyn Stoddard. * Jamison's mother, Laura Collins is a creature known as a Phoenix, who dies and is reborn from it's own ashes. She is also the mother of David Collins, making David Jamison's grandson as well as half-brother. Creepy. * In his first appearance, Jamison Collins received a gift from Quentin, which was a toy sailing vessel that was named The Jamison Collins. Dark Shadows: 702 Related categories * images * appearances See also External links References ---- Category:1885/Character births Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Characters Category:David Henesy Characters Category:Children